Reunion
by Bookworm24601
Summary: Alec has been away with his parents in Idris for a few weeks. What happens when he gets back? Click to find out! Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T for language & some implied sexual reference, but mostly just cause I'm paranoid. APOV, MPOV, & IPOV ;
1. Anger

**Hey. I can't update 'Magnus' so, I just thought I'd give u a little something just to keep u occupied until I can get my hands on 'City of Bones' (permanently!/library, which ever comes first...) Sorry if characters are a little OOC...**

**I don't own anything but my imagination, (and my laptop...)**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

I was in a bad mood.

We, (a.i. my parents and I,) had been in Idris for three weeks, going to Clave meetings. Those meetings were the most mind-numbing activity I have ever participated in or heard about. All that happened was a bunch of Shadowhunters proposed rules that they knew would infuriate the Downworlders, causing arguments and objection, and when things got ugly, they blamed the Downworlders for being violent and unruly. One meeting could go on for _hours._ Even when they were being somewhat decent to each other, no one could agree on _anything_. All the Shadowhunters argued with each other about whether or not we should or shouldn't do x, y and z. After about three hours of listening to them, (I have a high tolerance for listening to arguments, I live with Izzy and Jace in the same house, don't I?) I was fed up. I stood up and told them outright,that if we were _so_ conflicted, we should take a vote, all in favor raise your hand...that was meet with glares and hisses of 'freak', and, 'what do _you_ know? Your only eighteen'. I don't know what I would have done if my parents hadn't stood up for me. But that still didn't make it any less boring...

Since I _had_ to go, they left Jace in charge. I personally, think that they screwed up. Big time. Sure enough, the moment we entered the Institute, we found three very drunk Shadowhunters, a terrified Church, and a mess that looked like it would take weeks, no..._years_ to clean up. My parents were ready to rip off their heads. Trying to sneak away and visit Magnus (who couldn't come with me because, despite all the treaties and the fact that Downworlders were now a part of the Clave, there was still a lot of discrimination...) was impossible, and they looked mad enough to kill, so I didn't dare ask.

I was suffering from _serious_ Magnus withdrawal. I needed him _now_!

After an _hour_ of mom and dad yelling at Jace for being so irresponsible, we started the **LONG** task of cleaning up the house. Again, by we, I mean my parents and I, cause Jocelyn had come by halfway through their tirade and took Clary home, and Jace...well, he fled. So did Izzy. I don't think that's fair, considering he made the mess, but judging by the looks on their faces, I didn't want to contradict, or upset them more than they already were.

We managed to clean up the _entire_ Institute in seven hours. Pretty impressive, I have to admit, it looked cleaner than when we'd left, and considering how much of a neat freak my mom is, that's saying something. But I didn't care at the moment. All I could think about was Magnus and how impatient I was to see him. After a quick shower and clothing change, I left to go see Magnus. Two seconds after I walked outside, Izzy came running towards me, "HEY! If you are going to see Magnus, I'm coming too!"

I stared at her, "Why?"

"Because. If mom and dad catch me, I'm SO dead."

"So, your coming with me to see my boyfriend..."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll never even know I'm there!"

I was spared from commenting as Jace came out behind her. "Hey, you going to Magnus's? I'm coming."

"Why is everyone so interested in Magnus all of a sudden?" I looked up and asked the sky.

"Because, mom and dad are FREAKING OUT." he said it slowly, as if he was talking to a stupid kid.

"I KNOW THAT!" I snapped."I was with them when we first came back! Honestly, what were you THINKING? That we'd never find out?" I was going into 'mean mood'. They had the nerve to throw a party without me, not even bother to clean up the mess, (meaning **I** had to do it. Which meant that it took away from my 'snuggle' time with Magnus) and now they wanted me to save their sorry backsides by hiding them in Magnus's apartment. the fact that I hadn't seen Magnus in weeks did nothing to improve my mood. "If you guys think I'm going to hide you right after I spent the last _seven hours_ picking up your mess, from your party. Then you've got another thing coming!"

I stormed away. They followed me.

"You can't stop us from coming with you, you know." Jace smirked. "Even if you turn around, we'll still head over to Magnus's. You don't have to hide us. Magnus will let us in and all we have to do is hang out for a few hours until mom and dad calm down enough to forget everything."

"Jace, be nice." Izzy scolded. "**I** know why he's so grouchy...it's because he hasn't slept with Magnus since he left..."

"Oh, sorry dude" Jace 'apologized'. "Forgot you're so horny. Not to mention gay..." That was the last straw.

I ran past them. Turning the next corner before either of them could respond. I kept seeing red. To say that I was pissed off would be an understatement. I was so upset that I couldn't think straight. After running for a few blocks, I had to stop and breath. The others were far behind me. Than it started to pour.

_Great, just great. The first time I see Magnus in three weeks, and I'm going to be soaking wet. _Today was just not my day...

I covered my head using my arms and started to run again. My only comforting thought was that if it was raining, than Jace and Izzy would be wet too.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry if the characters are a little OOC. This idea just popped in my head randomly while I was doing my h.w. **

**No flames please. **

**(u know what I will say, but I might as well say it anyway...) Reviews are like MILKY WAYS!**


	2. Lonely

**Alright, so I was bored. So I decided to give u folks another chapter.**

**This is Magnus's point of view during the time Alec was busy cleaning up after Jace and Isabelle. He is wondering what the hell is going on.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I only kidnapped Jace so that I may cheer up my best friend who is OBSESSED with him! :)**

**Green light!**

**

* * *

**

I was so damn lonely

I glanced back up at the clock for the millionth time that minute.

What in God's name was so damn important that was taking Alec so long?

I didn't dare call the Institute. While they had gotten more accepting of me and my relationship with Alec, they still didn't really like me...and let's just say that if Alec was busy doing something important, Maryse would murder me for interrupting him. So, I had to wait...

The anticipation is killing me. I had gone for _three weeks_ without my little blue-eyed angel. That beat our old record by a long-shot. Sometimes, I really hated how he was an adult Shadowhunter that had to go to all the very important Clave meetings. Leaving me like a loyal and obedient wife at home..._obedient? HA_

I got up off the couch and started to pace, he should have gotten here an hour ago. What could be taking him so long? After all, I would _know_ if something happened to him...not just by pure intuition, either, in case you were wondering, I have the ability to probe his life force and tell if he's hurt or dying or whatever, and by the looks of it, he was _fine_.

I need to distract myself. After all, time flies when your having fun, right? I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. There was nothing interesting at all, only some documentary film about whales, and Biggest Loser reruns. I knew from experience that it would take more than just watching fat people sweat and whale calls to distract myself from Alec...

I flipped off the TV, and after trying a bunch of different things, I just flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep or something, because the next time I looked at the clock, two hours had past. _Two__ hours_!

I probed Alec again, he was still alive...but not for long, he was _so_ going to get it when he finally came...I started to come up with the perfect punishment for depriving me of his gorgeous self...I smiled at all the possibilities and got started getting all my 'torture devices' out.

First, I was going to turn off all the lights and act like there was nobody in the apartment...

I did so and waited impatiently for Alec to walk through the door...

I gave up after about thirty minutes of waiting. I ran over my plan of punishment again, and again, and again. I perfected every last detail. There was _no way_ it could possible fail. The only thing that would ruin it was if he brought his _siblings_ over. He would never do that though. He knows just how horny I can get...

* * *

**Well? Whadya think? **

**Sorry it's so short. I don't think I'm that great at writing in Magnus's point of view...good to know for future stories!**

**Now, guys. One review is just pathetic. So please push the little button at the bottom, if only to give me a symbol. Do that and I will be happy.**

**Reviews are milky ways! (In case u didn't know, I seriously LUURVE milky ways... *drool*)**


	3. Confusion

**Alright, so I was bored. So I decided to give u folks another chapter.**

**This is Alec's point of view, and than it switches to Isabelle's point of view in order to keep things rated T**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I only play with them, but if that makes me weird than everyone else who uses fanfic is weird too and since nobody here is weird, I must be normal! (*gasp* It's the great ****apocalypse! ALEX IS _NORMAL!_**)

**Green light!**

**

* * *

**

I ran the rest of the way.

I just couldn't wait to get out of the rain and into the arms of my lover.

I stopped outside his door and took out my key. My hands were shaking from so much anticipation that I dropped it. Muttering curses at myself, I bent down to grab it, and opened the door. I catapulted up the stair, taking two or three at a time. I opened the apartment door. Magnus was nowhere to be seen, and all the lights were off. I couldn't help but feel disappointment. He was supposed to be waiting for me. I reprimanded myself in my head, _Alec, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and you've kept him waiting for **hours**. He can't wait for you all day._ After shedding my wet, sopping clothes until I was in nothing but my underwear, I waited for Magnus to appear from somewhere. After ten minutes, I finally couldn't take it anymore. I got up and tried to find the light switch. Making myself vulnerable to an attack. I hadn't been worried, after all, Magnus's place we were talking about, nothing could happen to me here, right?

Wrong. Next thing I know, I'm being pinned up against the wall. "Well, well, well," an all-to-familiar voice whispered into my ear. "It would seem my apartment has been broken into. What should I do with the incredibly gorgeous intruder?" He touched his forehead to my head, and brushed his lip against mine before pulling away. Far too quickly, in my opinion, and far too chaste. I leaned forward, trying to get him to kiss me again. He chuckled. "Now, now, you'll get all your affection soon, dearest." He kissed me again, but it was soft and chaste, though it did last longer before he kissed me again, and again, and again. In between kisses, I tried to apologize. "Sorry...mmm...Jace and Izzy..."

"Shhh..." he pulled away, and let go of my hands. They were tied, both literally and figuratively. I was confused. I looked down at my hands, than back up at him. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he grinned. "You've kept me waiting for far to long, lover" he pulled me towards the bedroom and pushed me onto the bed.

* * *

IPOV:

TO RECAP:

"You can't stop us from coming with you, you know." Jace smirked. "Even if you turn around, we'll still head over to Magnus's. You don't have to hide us. Magnus will let us in and all we have to do is hang out for a few hours until mom and dad calm down enough to forget everything."

"Jace, be nice." Izzy scolded. "**I** know why he's so grouchy...it's because he hasn't slept with Magnus since he left..."

"Oh, sorry dude" Jace 'apologized'. "Forgot you're so horny. Not to mention gay..."

Alec ran away. I glared at Jace

"Was it something I said?" He actually looked genuinely confused,

"No. _Really?_ Ya THINK! You KNOW how sensitive Alec is about that!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was such a big deal..."

"Oh. My. GOD, Jace. You are possibly the _biggest_ idiot I have ever meet." With that, I wallked a little faster.

"Why does everyone treat me like an idiot, whenever I do something that apparently upsets Alec, more than I mean for it to?"

"_Because!_ He just had to spend _three weeks_ in a city where practically _everyone_ is a homophobic, and Magnus wasn't with him!"He still didn't get it, and I was tired of explaining to him, _again,_ why Alec reacted the way he did when Jace did something stupid like this.

"Alright, but do you have an idea why Alec blew up in our faces when we asked to hide out with him and Magnus?"

"I don't know", I frowned, he had asked a question that **I** had no idea what the answer was, shocking...I usually know _everything_ without having to be told...

"So, what now?" He lengthened his stride. "Magnus won't let us in without Alec..."

"Oh, he will. For _me,_" I smiled at Jace's surprise, "my dear, sweet brother, haven't you ever heard of a delightful little thing called _blackmail_?"

His face slowly spread into a smile and it began to rain. Luckily, I had an umbrella big enough for both of us...

* * *

**Well? Whadya think? **

**Sorry it's so short. i'm finding that the overall story isn't flowing as much as it was in the beginning. Again, sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, but this is how I envision them in my sick, twisted imagination.**

**Oh yeah almost forgot...**

**Than u all my WONDERFUL reviewers! U make me VERY happy! **

**One last thing, to zAdemi (): gets onto hands and knees and bows multiple times before devouring all the milky ways, offering you the last two or three...**

**Now if only Amazon delivered books faster...**


	4. Love

**Hi guys! I'm BACK!**

**This is in Isabelle's point of view in order to keep things rated T, but I am throwing some of Alec's point of view, just to keep it interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them blah, blah, blah**

**On your marks, get set, GO!**

* * *

IPOV:

By the time we got to the front of Magnus's apartment building, about...fifteen minutes later, the rain had lightened up considerably. It was now only a faint drizzle.

Jace leaned on the buzzer. An irritated voice crackled over the system. "_Someone had better be dying, or I swear, I'll..._"

"Someone is always dying" Jace interrupted sarcastically. "It just so happens that we don't know them."

"Magnus, open up. It's us." I asked. There was a pause

"_Yeah, I got that from Blondie. Now go away._"

"No. Let us in." Another pause.

"_Why? What is so damn important?_" He sounded pissed. I'd only heard/seen Magnus this mad was when he was in the middle of...

"Is Alec there?" Jace smirked. I hit him lightly on the shoulder and mouthed 'play nice'

"_Yes, I'm here!_" Alec's voice sounded distant, as if he was far away from the speaker and was yelling so he could be heard. "_and I REALLY don't want to talk, or see you, or Isabelle for the rest of today, or tomorrow!_" He still sounded mad, but being with Magnus had obviously calmed him down a lot.

"If you don't, I'll tell mom you sneak out every night to 'play' with your boyfriend!"

"_No you won't._" I couldn't detect any sign of doubt. Huh? Usually that made him get on his knees and do the please-I'll-do-anything-just-don't-tell routine...what was going on with Alec? Jace looked confused too.

"Uh, dude, are you feeling okay?" He asked uncertainly. "You don't seem yourself..."

"_I feel fine, thank you. I just want a little respect. Oh, and you have to do better than that Isabelle. I'm not afraid of mom. Besides, I know you won't tell, because in order to do that, you have to show yourself to her, and isn't that why you are here in the first place?_"

I was stunned. So was Jace. Who WAS this? and WHAT did he do to our brother?

A soft chuckle came from the intercom. "_The man has spoken, be gone, evil children, and let us be._"

With that, the line clicked, signifying the end of exchange.

APOV:

I was strapped down to the bed, my hands tied to the bed post. I was completely naked. Magnus had been getting ready to 'punish' me for being so late, not that I was complaining, when an annoying sound was coming from the kitchen. Magnus made an impatient sound and went to go yell at whomever was stupid enough to interrupt him, he left the bedroom door open, so I could see him. I think the purpose was more so that he could see me, but I didn't care. It sounded as if someone was holding down on the buzzer...

_Izzy and Jace..._

"Someone had better be dying, or I swear, I'll..."

"_Someone is always dying_. _It just so happens that we don't know them._"

"_Magnus, open up. It's us._" Isabelle asked. He glanced at me, his expression asking me if he should. I shook my head back and forth quickly, no

"Yeah, I got that from Blondie."He smiled at me and turned back towards the box."Now go away."

"_No, Let us in._" He glanced at me, I shook my head again, no

"Why? What is so damn important?" He sounded as pissed as I knew he was. He'd been 'nice' before, but that was only because she was my sister. Now that he knew I wanted her to go away as much as he did, though, he dropped the whole 'nice' act.

"_Is Alec there?_" I heard Jace. I was still angry about the whole 'gay' comment earlier. I knew what he was thinking, and I wanted to strangle him for it. Even though his mental images were probably not far off from the truth. Isabelle wasn't much better, but at least she had the decency not to laugh at me...

"Yes, I'm here!" I snapped. I had had enough of Jace and his immature jokes..."and I REALLY don't want to talk, or see you, or Isabelle for the rest of today, or tomorrow!" Magnus looked at me, surprised, but by the looks of it, not unpleasantly...

"_If you don't, I'll tell mom you sneak out every night to 'play' with your boyfriend!_" That made me angrier still. I had told her how much I loved Magnus, and she was blackmailing me with it. As usual. This time, though, it wouldn't work.

"No you won't." They thought they could push me around as usual, did they? Well, they had another thing coming.

There was a short pause, while they absorbed what I just said. "_Uh, dude, are you feeling okay?_" Jace asked uncertainly. "_You don't seem yourself..._"

"I feel fine, thank you." I was feeling more like me now than I had ever felt before, around my siblings that is, I could always be myself around Magnus, "I just want a little respect. Oh, and you have to do better than that Isabelle. I'm not afraid of mom." Magnus raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'oh, really?' "Besides, I know you won't tell, because in order to do that, you have to show yourself to her, and isn't that why you are here in the first place?" I smirked, imagining their faces...

Magnus chuckled softly. "The man has spoken, be gone, evil children, and let us be." He clicked the button to end the connection and came back into the bedroom. "Not afraid of your mother, huh?" He kissed me deeply. "That's a first." I felt my face heat up. "Okay, so I lied to them. Big deal. It's not like they would know the difference." He laughed and that noise made me want to snuggle against him. He kissed me again, but this time, it was on my throat. He kissed down my neck and nibbled on my collarbone and I just lied there, only thinking about how good it felt to be with him again. He ran his hands down my body and moved his face back up to mine. He growled lightly into my ear,"I'll only tell you one thing, before I really start to punish you." He kissed my earlobe. "Any new respect you do manage to get, won't be coming from me."

* * *

**AAAAAWW! **

**This isn't over yet!**

**Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, but this is how I envision them in my mind, a dark and scary place. **

**Honestly guys? That's just pathetic. I've gotten about...365 hits and...207 visitors (whatever that means), but I've only gotten 6 reviews total. ONLY SIX REVIEWS! That is UNACCEPTABLE! This is the last chapter I will post for _anything_ until I either a) get the City of Bones permanently or b) I get, _at least_, ten reviews on this story, total. It shouldn't be that hard...and what type of review it is doesn't count. It could b good, bad, indifferent, whatever, just give me _SOMETHING_ to work with!**

**And for all those _FANTASTIC _people who took the time to review, Magik Sause Of Death, HikariMelody, zAdemi, HidingDani and Enaid Mora... Thank you. I give u permission to eat as many cookies as your hearts desire. Just don't eat to much, or you'll get sick. ;)**


	5. Regret

**Hiya! I'm back in business!**

**This is in Isabelle's point of view just to keep it interesting, than it switches back to Alec's, sorry if the characters are OOC. I MIGHT take the advice from a Whatevermynamemightbe. Meaning I MIGHT write a new fanfic that combines cookies, milky ways, AND Malec! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did...**

**On your marks, get set, GO!**

* * *

IPOV:

We stood there in shock for a few minutes. I couldn't believe it. Alec..._Alec_...the one that was always compliant...who never complained about anything...who always thought of _everyone_ before himself...who sometimes went without an iratze because he didn't want to 'be a bother'...had just... he just...

Jace seemed to snap out of it first, frowning, he stepped closer to the door, listening intently. After a few seconds, he smirked. "What?" I asked. Then I heard it.

Someone in Magnus's apartment was groaning. It wasn't that loud, but if you stopped and listened for it, than you could hear it. It alternated from screaming, to moaning, to cursing. I had a pretty good idea of who it was...

"Well, that explains why he was so mad at us earlier." I said. Jace raised his eyebrows questioningly. He obviously understood what Magnus was doing to Alec but once again, being Jace, he didn't see the connection. No pun intended. (Author thinking: _God, I have a sick mind..._)

I gave a sigh of exasperation, "He's being 'punished'..." He nodded. "...for showing up seven hours late..." He nodded again. "...because mom made him stay..." Another nod. "...and clean up the Institute..." His eyes grew wide.

"Wait, mom and dad made _him_ clean up?" I stared. If he was being sarcastic, I was going to kill him. "That doesn't seem fair, though I'm grateful. But I still don't see how this explains his behavior..."

"He KNEW he would be punished! So he's strung out emotionally! Not just because of his boyfriend withdrawal and all the homophobic s, but because he _knew_ that Magnus would be upset!" I looked into his face for some sort of comprehension. "...and you know how much Alec hates it when the people he loves are upset..." _**FINALLY**_ I saw him start to understand. "Oh..."

"A break-through!" I threw my hands in the air, spun on my heel and walked over to the nearest cafe. Jace followed me. We sat down and got a few menus. One of Jace's ex's, a fey of some sort, took our order. She kept flirting with Jace, desperately trying to get him to notice her. I would have been sympathetic, if she wasn't giving me death glares. One thing I hated about eating out with Jace, virtually _everyone_ who saw us immediately assumed we were boyfriend-girlfriend. Jace, being a jackass, did nothing to suggest otherwise. "So, now that we know the problem." Jace said, with his tone light, "what are we going to do about it?"

"Simple." I stated. "Let them finish up in there..." I jabbed my finger towards Magnus's apartment. "...than we go up and apologize for being selfish." The waitress served our drinks, Jace got black coffee, and I got a smoothie. "We were not selfish..."

I interrupted. "Yes we were, Jace." I held up a finger. "One, we threw a party and completely trashed the place, without Alec, so he's a little upset cause he missed it. Two," I held up two fingers. "afterwards, we disappear, leaving Alec the task of cleaning up a mess he didn't get to enjoy making. and, knowing mom, she probably made him clean until it was neater than when they'd left. Meaning, he had to clean for seven hours instead of what they're doing now." I held up three fingers. "Three, we tried to take away his 'canoodling' time by almost forcing him to hide us at Magnus's, when all he really wanted to do was snuggle." I leaned back. "and to top it all off, you make some dumb-ass comment about his sexuality. If I was him, I'd be pissed off too."

Jace said nothing, we finished our drinks and went back over. The noises had stopped. I hit the button once, hesitatingly. I didn't want to interrupt anything, and risk Alec getting even more upset.

There was no voice this time, just a buzzing sound as the door was unlocked. With a nervous glance at each other, Jace and I walked up the stairs, feeling like prisoners going to their execution.

APOV:

Magnus flopped down next to me. We were both breathing hard. He turned and smiled at me. "You okay?" I was still unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence, so I just nodded. His grin grew wider and he reached over to untie my hands. "So, what did Jace and Izzy do this time?"

"They threw a party while we were gone..."

"...and they didn't invite _me_?" He put a hand to his chest. "I'm insulted. How _could_ they? What is _wrong_ with them?" He got up. "I'll teach them a lesson they will never forget!" I tried to stand up and pain flared up my legs. I fell to the floor as my knees gave out. Magnus turned around and helped me up. "Ow." I groaned. Magnus grinned.

"Yeah...forgot to warn you...you are gonna hurt like a son-of-a-bitch after our little...session. But that's what you get for being late." he kissed my cheek and let me lean on him while we walked over to the couch. He snapped his fingers and I was dressed in a light blue shirt and skinny jeans. I looked at him, suspicious. He smiled. "As much as I would love for you to just sit there naked, I don't think Jace and Isabelle would appreciate it." At my shocked expression, he shrugged. "We have to punish them, don't we?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed. His grin grew as he lied me down on the couch. A buzzing noise came from the kitchen again. He just pushed the button and curled up with me. This was gonna be _good_...

* * *

**What will happen next! Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**

**All my lovely reviewers may get themselves some cookies. Yes, Magik Sause Of Death, a Twix counts. (So do Oreos, Milky Ways, and other candies that r probably awesome but i don't want to know about ;) MILKY WAYS! 8D) and for karyna, I thought I sucked too, than I started to post stuff and apparently I'm not as bad as I thought (My**** expression when I found out: O.o)**

**Reviews are like Milky Ways and Oreos...totally ^%*$ AWESOME! **


	6. Apologies

**Hello again! **

**This is in Isabelle's point of view. Just cause.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the Mortal Instruments, it would be nothing but pointless fluff about Alec and Magnus...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Me and Jace walked up the stairs silently and slowly. Jace looked indifferent, as if he was just going into Magnus's apartment to get Alec instead of meeting his doom...

We reached the doorway. I took a deep breathe and knocked loudly. Just in case they weren't done yet. There was a soft rustling sound. "Enter." commanded a familiar voice. I glanced nervously at Jace, who opened the door and pushed past me. I followed...

Magnus was sitting on the couch cross-legged, one arm thrown over the back, the other was stroking Alec's hair. Alec's head was on his lap, with his hands under his chin, and his eyes closed, he was clearly enjoying it. The rest of his body was laid out across the couch. Magnus's expression reminded me of some movie I saw, right after the hero got captured and the villain thought he'd won. The part where his face was smug...and he had a cat across his lap...just like how Alec was now...

Jace was the first to speak. "Look, we just need some place to hide..." I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He glared at me accusingly.

"What he means..." I turned towards the couple. "Is that we are _very_ sorry for all we've put you through, and that in the future, we are going to treat you with more respect, isn't that right, _Jace_?" I gave Jace a pointed look.

"Yeah, right." he mumbled.

Alec opened his eyes and regarded us lazily. He looked _so_ much like a cat...it was scary...

"You sound like your apologizing to mom for messing up her carpets." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah and?" Now Jace was just being mean. I glared at him, but he ignored me, instead looking at Alec.

"It was a statement of the obvious, Jace." he said coolly. "You, of all people, should know that. You happen to do it a lot."

Jace looked ready to object, but I kicked him again. I ignored his glaring. "So does this mean we're forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

Magnus, who had been silent this whole time, snickered. "Oh no, far from it, darling." He said mischievously. "I'm not a very forgiving person..."

"But we don't need _your_ forgiveness." Jace interrupted. Magnus gave him a look that said oh-_really_?. I aimed another kick at Jace, but before I could hurt him, Magnus held up his hand to stop me.

"That won't be necessary." He turned to Jace. "I know why you've come here, and it's not to apologize." He smirked. "It's because you're hiding from your parents." He said it like a statement. I opened my mouth to object. He held up one finger. "No lying, you know it's true." I shut my mouth. "You are allowed to stay here until the storm blows over..." I sighed in relief. "BUT!" He gave us a Cheshire cat grin, that made his face look even more feline. "Since it's _my_ house..." he flipped Alec over, and pulled him up to his face, wrapping his arms around Alec in the process. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want..." He kissed Alec's forehead, "with _no_..." He kissed Alec's nose. "_complaining_!" He kissed Alec on the mouth. Alec kissed him back, and moved his arms up to wrap them around Magnus's neck.

Jace looked away, shielding his eyes with his hands and mumbled "Gross..." I just stared at Jace.

Alec's face turned a bright red color as Magnus broke away and started to kiss his neck, biting and sucking on his skin. Magnus's hands moved up Alec's shirt. Alec blushed deeper.

Jace made a repulsed sound and practically yelled, "Guys! Boundaries! I don't care if you do it, as long as it's not in front of _ME_!" Magnus stopped and looked up, obviously mad. Alec was still red, but now he looked more annoyed than embarrassed.

Magnus made as if to get up. To which Alec made a displeased sound and gripped a little tighter. I mouthed 'I'll handle this' to Magnus, grabbed Jace's arm and half-dragged, half-lead him to the kitchen.

He flashed me a look of gratitude...which disappeared the moment he saw my expression.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I practically screamed at him. "Are you _trying_ to make him mad?"

"No, I'm trying to give him flowers and chocolates." He said sarcastically. "I'm _really_ not in the mood to watch some boy-boy make-outs, thank you."

"This. is. our. punishment, Jace! It's OUR fault he was late, so Magnus is trying to make us pay for it!"

"We didn't do anything to Alec that we haven't done before..."

"Yes, but he's. not. a. kid. anymore." I said slowly, purely so that Jace understood the point.

"I _KNOW THAT_!" He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Why do you keep treating me like I'm an idiot?" I slapped my face, open-palmed and slide it down.

"Because you are." We both jumped. Magnus was standing in the door, looking amused. Jace scowled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He replied. "You're both idiots, but Isabelle is definitely the smarter of you two."

Jace opened his mouth to object. Magnus cut him off. "You know it's true so don't deny it." Jace went red with rage. "Don't even try, darling. You look ridiculous, and besides, that's Alec's thing." I had to tackle Jace to keep him from killing Magnus.

"From what Alec has told me," His eyes sweeping over me and Jace. "You two threw a party recently..." I nodded. "...without _me_..." Jace nodded.

"...so as punishment for _that_..." He had a look that I really didn't like. "...you two have a choice..." I let go of Jace, who glared at me, huffed and looked at Magnus calculatingly.

"One, you two can go back to the Institute, which is _my_ suggestion..." Jace shook his head no immediately. "Two, you can watch me and Alec canoodle, although..." His grin grew a fraction wider. "...I don't think Alec would like that very much." Jace shook his head harder. He shrugged. "Those are your options." He leaned against the wall. "So what'll it be?" Jace looked at me. I thought about it for a moment. "Let's leave." Jace was about to object, but I cut him off. "You can do what you want, Jace, you always do, regardless. I, on the other hand, think I've disturbed these two long enough. I'm going home. Mom and dad will punish us either way." I walked out, leaving Jace there with his mouth hanging open.

Alec was sitting up on the couch, arms folded across his chest. He glared at me as I walked in. I sighed and sat next to him. He scouted farther away from me. I looked over at him, he turned his face away, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Look Alec, I'm _REALLY _sorry..." I started. Alec didn't react. "I didn't realize mom and dad would make _you_ clean up..." He still didn't respond. "...and...I guess I didn't realize that you wanted to go..." He moved his hand to his face. "...I guess I also didn't get that you _cared_ if the place was clean or not..." His shoulders shook a little at that. "Alec...please say something..." He turned around to face me. His eyes were shining and it was obvious that he was trying hard not to laugh. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You are." He chuckled. "Do you know _nothing_ about me? _You_ know I don't care for parties, well..." He amended when he saw my expression. "...unless it's one of Magnus's..." I grinned. "...and you _know_ I don't care so much about cleaning up. I don't like it, but it's not a big deal." He smiled a little. "...and as for whether or not I care about cleanliness and orderliness..." He indicated around the apartment, which was a complete mess. Not as much as the Institute had been, but it was still trashed. "...let's just say that this place would be clean if that was the case." I smiled. "You do know why I was mad, though. Right?" His face was absolutely serious. I nodded my head and mouthed 'Magnus'. He nodded "But that's not all of it..."

"I know." I looked at him understandingly. "It was also because Jace was giving you a hard time and...so was I." I looked down at my hands, ashamed. "i'm sorry we teased you about missing Magnus...I promise I won't do it ever again...I swear on the Angel." He flashed me an appreciative, shy smile."No promises on Jace, though" He laughed at that.

"Wasn't planning on getting any." A crashing noise was heard in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. "I'd better go see what that was." He got up, a little stiffly. I smirked. "Still trying to recover from Magnus's 'punishment'?" I asked teasingly. He blushed a little and walked over. I followed, still smiling.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I found that the closer I get to the end, the harder it is to write flowingly. (is that even a word? -_-' God i'm lame...)**

**Anyway, Thanks to all my reviewers! You make me feel loved! As a reward, you may get yourself any type of candy/cookie/sweet (I'm getting myself Yorks, Milky Ways and Oreos. Want some? TOO BAD! XD JK)**

**So keep reviewing! I know the little box is down there somewhere... Click on it!**


	7. Fights

**What's up peoples? I got bored during Spanish, so I decided to add another chapter!**

**This chapter is exactly the same as the last one, but it's in Alec's point of view and it goes on a little farther...**

**I am Cassandra Clare. I own the MALEC! (JK)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus pulled me onto his lap so I was lying on my stomach with my head in his lap. I crossed my arms and used them as a sort pillow to make myself a little more comfortable. He threw one arm across the couch and was stroking me with the other. I purred at the feeling of his hand in my hair. He laughed. "You like that. Don't you?" He was talking to me as if I was Chairman Meow. I opened one eye and smiled. I closed my eye and for a few moments just relished the feeling of being touched. Then I heard a knock on the door.

Magnus put on an evil expression. "Enter." He commanded.

I heard the door open. The only sound was footsteps, coming towards the couch. There was a beat of silence before Jace spoke.

"Look, we just need some place to hide...Ow!"

"What he means..." I heard Isabelle say slowly. "Is that we are _very_ sorry for all we've put you through, and that in the future, we are going to treat you with more respect, isn't that right, _Jace_?"

"Yeah, right." I barely heard Jace mumble

I opened my eyes and regarded them lazily. They were standing 'at attention'. The way they stand in front of my parents when they just got caught doing something they weren't supposed to...scary.

"You sound like your apologizing to mom for messing up her carpets." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah and?" Isabelle glared at him, but he ignored her, instead focusing his gaze on me, his eyes intense.

"It was a statement of the obvious, Jace." I said coolly. "You, of all people, should know that. You happen to do it a lot."

Jace looked furious. He opened his mouth to object, but Isabelle kicked him. Ignoring his glaring, she turned to me. "So does this mean we're forgiven?" She sounded way too hopeful.

Magnus, who had been silent this whole time, snpoke. "Oh no, far from it, darling." He sounded mischievous. Uh oh. "I'm not a very forgiving person..."

"But we don't need _your_ forgiveness." Jace interrupted. Isabelle aimed her foot at Jace, but before she could kick him, Magnus stopped her. Weird...

"That won't be necessary. I know why you've come here, and it's not to apologize. It's because you're hiding from your parents." He said it like a statement.

_Busted_. Isabelle opened her mouth to object, but Magnus interrupted. "No lying, you know it's true." She shut her mouth. "You are allowed to stay here until the storm blows over..." _HUH?_ "BUT!" _Oh, Thank God..._ "Since it's _my_ house..." he flipped me over, and pulled me up. I was now sitting on his lap, with his arms wrapped around me. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want..." He kissed my forehead, "with _no_..." He moved down and kissed my nose. "_complaining_!" He kissed me on the mouth. I sighed, allowing him to stick his tongue inside my mouth, and moved my arms up to wrap them around his neck.

I was vaguely aware of Jace saying something, but I couldn't make out the words. I didn't care. All that existed was Magnus...

He broke away. I was disappointed until I felt him kissing my neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. My face started to heat up a little. Magnus's hands moved up my shirt. I felt myself blush deeper.

Jace made a repulsed sound and practically yelled, "Guys! Boundaries! I don't care if you do it, as long as it's not in front of _ME_!" Magnus stopped and looked up to glare. _Grr...you'll pay for that later, Jace..._

I was considering all the possible punishments when Magnus started to disentangle himself from me. I started to whine and wrapped my arms a little tighter. He smiled at me when Isabelle mouthed 'I'll handle this', grabbed Jace's arm and half-dragged, half-lead him to the kitchen.

Magnus was about to go back to kissing my neck, when we heard someone screaming in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL? Are you _trying_ to make him mad?"

Magnus groaned and disentangled himself from me. He grinned as my face slipped into a pout.

"I'll be right back, love. I just have to go make sure those two get _out!"_ He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before storming into the kitchen.

I sat up, wincing. My entire body from my waist down still hurt from Magnus's 'punishment'. I think he might have broken my tailbone...

I rubbed my lower back in small circles, trying to numb the pain a little. I get hurt on an almost daily basis, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it...or that I'm partially immune to it. A cut can still feel painful, even after you've been stung. Granted, the sting will hurt more, but that doesn't make the cut hurt less.

"I _KNOW THAT_! Why do you keep treating me like I'm an idiot?" I chuckled silently to myself as I heard Jace yell. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back, wincing only slightly.

I heard a thud. I could still hear Magnus's voice, so I assumed that Isabelle had tackled Jace...which made me a little concerned...

I sat there for a few seconds, doing nothing when Isabelle walked out.

I was still semi-mad at her, so I glared at her. She sighed and sat next to me. I didn't want her near me, I scouted farther away and turned my face so she couldn't see my expression.

"Look Alec, I'm _REALLY _sorry..." Isabelle started. _Yeah, right. If you were you wouldn't have come here..._ "I didn't realize mom and dad would make _you_ clean up..." _well, what did you think they'd do? leave it until they found you? Really, Izzy, this is MOM we're talking about..._"...and...I guess I didn't realize that you wanted to go..." I tried to cover my smirk with my hand. "...I guess I also didn't get that you _cared_ if the place was clean or not..." I laughed silently. "Alec...please say something..." I finally turned around to face her, trying hard not to laugh. "What's so funny?" She looked insulted.

"You are. Do you know _nothing_ about me? _You_ know I don't care for parties, well..." I amended when I saw her raise an eyebrow. "...unless it's one of Magnus's..." She grinned. "...and you _know_ I don't care so much about cleaning up. I don't like it, but it's not a big deal...and as for whether or not I care about cleanliness and orderliness..." I swept my hand around the apartment, which was a complete mess. Not as much as the Institute had been, but it was still trashed. "...let's just say that this place would be clean if that was the case." Her grin grew a fraction wider. "You do know why I was mad, though. Right?" I got serious. She wasn't as clueless as Jace, but she was still pretty slow...

My fears were proven unnecessary when she nodded her head and mouthed 'Magnus'. "But that's not all of it..."

"I was also because Jace was giving you a hard time and...so was I." She looked down at her hands, ashamed. "I'm sorry we teased you about missing Magnus...I promise I won't do it ever again...I swear on the Angel." I flashed her an appreciative smile."No promises on Jace, though" I laughed.

"Wasn't planning on getting any." A crashing noise was heard in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "I'd better go see what that was." I got up, a little stiffly. Isabelle smirked. "Still trying to recover from Magnus's 'punishment'?". My face heated up again. Isabelle followed, still smiling...

...until we walked into the kitchen, to find Jace and Magnus looking like they were about to kill each other...

"Take. It. Back." Magnus growled, his hands sparkling with blue fire. His back was to us, so he didn't see me.

"No." Jace sneered, his knife was out and eyes were blazing dangerously. I don't think he saw us either, he was too busy focusing on Magnus.

Me and Isabelle looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "We leave you two alone for less than five minutes and you're already trying to kill each other." I scolded. Both Magnus and Jace jumped about ten feet in the air. The flames on Magnus's hands went out and Jace sheathed his blade. "I think that's our cue to _leave_." Isabelle said as she dragged a reluctant Jace out the door.

Once we were alone, I looked up at Magnus's face. He just scowled at the door. "Alright." I sighed. "What'd he say?"

"He said my glitter was lame." Magnus's voice sounded hurt. He put a hand to his heart, injured. "My glitter is most certainly _not_ lame! Is it?" He asked shyly.

I laughed. "Don't bother listening to anything Jace tells you. It will only cause a lot of unnecessary pain and confusion." His arms wrapped around me. We stood like that for a while. Finally, He asked "What do _you_ think?"

I smiled. "I love your glitter..." I kissed his neck. "I love your make-up..." I kissed his jaw. "but most of all..." I kissed his cheek. "I love _you_." I kissed his mouth, he smiled and kissed me back...

* * *

**AW! :) I just LOVE fluffiness, don't you?**

**Don't go away people, it's not over yet! i still have one (or two) more chapters to go!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry the characters are OOC...I tried to do the best i could, but Magnus didn't come out sarcastic enough and neither did Jace...oh well!**

**Thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! 'You make me happy/ when skies are gray!' **

**So keep reviewing, eat your vegetables and pay attention in class! Bye! (for now...)**


	8. Punishment

**Alright, I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best...I just can't seem to get Jace right... **

**It's told in Isabelle's point of view.**

**I own the Mortal Instruments and all the characters. (NOT!)**

**I say that Alex Pettyfer should be Jace, and Adam Lambert should be Magnus in the new City of Bones movie! If you agree, review and tell me so!**

**Green light!**

* * *

I was grinning...

...until we walked into the kitchen, to find Jace and Magnus looking like they were about to kill each other...

"Take. It. Back." Magnus growled, his hands sparkling with blue fire. He was facing Jace, so he didn't see us.

"No." Jace sneered, his knife was out and eyes were blazing dangerously. I don't think he saw us either, he was too busy focusing on Magnus.

Me and Alec looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "We leave you two alone for less than five minutes and you're already trying to kill each other." Ales scolded. Both Magnus and Jace jumped about ten feet in the air. The flames on Magnus's hands went out and Jace sheathed his blade. "I think that's our cue to _leave_." I said, dragging a reluctant Jace out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked once we were outside.

"He said that I was a blind and selfish bastard that has total disregard for the safety of me and my family..." He sounded a little angry. "So I told him that his glitter was lame."

I stared at him. "That's it? _That's_ the best insult you could come up with?"

"No..." His expression told me otherwise.

"Wow, Jace, just wow."

We, meaning I, managed to flag a taxi. We gave the guy directions and continued our conversation.

"Okay, I admit it, that wasn't the best insult I've made, but it did the trick, did you _see_ the look on his face? Priceless." He smirked. I hit him.

"Alright, now you've got me curious. Why do you two hate each other so much? I mean, I know why Magnus hated you before, but why have you _always_ hated him?"

"Because, he's a jackass." He said matter-a-factly.

"How?" He gave me a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pushed him for answers.

"Um, hello! We had to keep pushing and nagging in order for him to just tell us what he did to Clary! It would have gone a lot faster if he just told us..."

I almost screamed. I had explained this to him a million times. He. Was. Checking. Alec. Out. He didn't WANT us to leave, because that would have meant that we'd take Alec. I know. It's happened to me before. A guy knows something that we need to know and he's to busy looking at me to tell us...

"He. Didn't. Want. Us. To. Take. Alec!" I said slowly. The cab driver chimed in, "C'mon, man. You're a guy, you know how it is. You see a hot chick, you do everything in your power to make sure she doesn't leave without your phone number in her hand."

"But, then why would he act as if we were coach roaches he'd discovered in his kitchen?"

I face-palmed myself. "Because we crashed his party, and you were being an asshole!" He _still_ looked confused. The cab driver shook his head. "Think about it, dude. Your throwing a party, when all of a sudden three uninvited kids come barging in. Two are hot, so you flirt, but then they crash your party. You try to keep them around, so you can nab the hottest of the bunch, but the guy keeps giving you a hard time. What'd you do?"

Jace glared at the cab driver, "Okay, first of all, how is this any of your business? And secondly, I'd do everything in my power to get. them. OUT. Hot or not, they crashed my party. I'd help them do whatever it was they needed to get done, and then I'd kick 'em out and hope I never see them again."

I laughed. "yeah, RIGHT! You'd probably throw the guy out onto the street and then you'd flirt at the hotties until they finally submitted and made-out with you!"

Jace didn't look amused. "Yeah, but I'm not Magnus..."

The cab driver stopped. He turned to us, smiling, "This is your stop."

We thanked him and got out. The Institute has never looked more ominous.

"This is it." Jace mumbled under his breath. We pushed the door open and walked down the long hallway to the library, preparing for the worst.

We entered the library to find mom and dad on the love seat. We stood in front of them, very similar as to how we were standing in front of Magnus and Alec not fifteen minutes before...

Mom was the first to speak. "Well? What have you got to say for yourselves?"

We stayed silent.

"I thought so." Mom's eyes narrowed.

"Since you missed out on cleaning up your _own_ mess..." Dad said. "You two can organize the weapons room."

The weapons room has always been _the_ messiest room in the Institute. Mostly because, when we got back from fighting, we hardly ever felt like putting our weapons away nicely. Mom had tried to clean it every week, but gave up since it never stayed clean. Cleaning it had always taken her all day, and that was only after a week of messing it up.

A few minutes later, we opened the door to the closet. A whole multitude of weapons and such came falling out in an almost comical way.

Me and Jace shared a glance.

This was going to be a _long_ night...

* * *

******The End.**** Show's over. Goodnight everybody!**

**************I would like to thank all my FANTABULIOUS Reviewers! You have made writing this SO much more fun! Now, I know, you are all going 'HEY! Why'd u end it?' Well, because I find it difficult to work on more then one story at a time. It's easier to work on one story until u can't work on it anymore, then work on a different one than it is to have five stories going at once. (for me, anyways...)**

**********So, if you decided to ACTUALLY read that paragraph, you'll know that that means I have started a NEW fanfic! The idea came to me, and didn't let me go, SO I gave into the temptation. You probably haven't seen it, since I put the characters as 'general', but it's called Spirits if u want to check it out... **

**********(I FINALLY FINISHED A FANFIC! HA! and my dad said it couldn't be done...YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS, DAD!)**

**Review!**


End file.
